Twinstones
by Diana Huntress Pines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls accidentally get sent to the alternate dimension Reverse Falls and the only way back is through the power of the Twinstones
1. The Dimension

Twinstones

Chapter 1

Dipper Pines was studying his journal in the Mystery Shack, when his twin sister Mabel rushed in through the door carrying a small bundle of cloth.

"Dipper! Dipper! Look what I found!" She placed the bundle on her palm and carefully opened it. Dipper noted that she tried not to touch whatever was inside. Within the bundle was a small, white, eclipse-shaped stone that looked a bit like petrol oil when light shone on it a certain way.

"Why is it wrapped in cloth?" He asked.

"Because my instincts screamed at me to not touch it." Replied Mabel matter-of-factly.

"And since when did you listen to your instincts?"

"Since my instincts told me not to touch it."

"May I touch it"

"Well, my instincts aren't telling me to stop you sooo, go ahead." Dipper reached out to examine it, but the very moment his fingers brushed the stone, everything went dark.

He opened his eyes to a vast expanse of darkness, yet he could see clearly. Hearing on the other hand was a problem. He knew he could hear Mabels voice in the distance, but when he strained to hear it clearly, it faded as if he wasn't supposed to listen. A yellow triangle appeared in front of him.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." He said, recognising the being.

"Oh, hi-ya Pine Tree," said Bill Cipher, "fancy seeing you here."

"Bill! What did you do!?" Cried Dipper.

"Me? I didn't do anything. This was all you."

"Don't play innocent Bill! Send me back! Or I swear-"

"Swear what? Like I said, this was all you. But I don't like your attitude, so this next part is all me."

"Bill? Bill! Stop! What are y-" he was cut short when, once again he faded into darkness. Mabels voice stopped for good as his limp body dissapeared from her arms.

Mabel didn't know what happened. He had fainted when he touched the stone, so she started to yell at Dipper to wake up, however useless it may be. The screaming brought Stan, Ford and Wendy at a run. When they asked what had happened, Mabel explained the whole thing quickly.

"Why didn't you come get me first?" Ford had asked.

"Because I thought it wasn't that important," Mabel retorted, "and he's only knocked out right? RIGHT!?"

"I don't know. He could be, but I've never encountered anything like this." Ford had admitted. At that exact moment, Dippers body began to vanish before their eyes.

"No, no, no, NO, NO!" Cried Mabel. She had tried to grab Dipper to keep him there but it was no use. He was gone. Now she lay sobbing face-down on her bed, wishing desperately for Dipper to come back. But he was gone, and probably never comming back.

Dipper emerged from the darkness to the same room he collapsed in, except without Mabel. Instead two vaguely familiar people peered curiously down at him. One looked like himself, but with white hair. The other looked like Pacifica in Mabels clothes.

"I think he's waking up." Said the white haired dude.

"Uh. What happened," asked Dipper, "and I have a massive headache." The girl who looked like Pacifica ran to get something, probably for the headache.

"Well, I don't know what happened to you, but you just appeared here out of thin air. I'm Giddion Pines by the way," the boy replied as the girl came back, "and this is my cousin Pacifica." Pacifica gave him a cup of some sort of liquid. When Dipper drank it, his headache rapidly receded.

"Giddion!? Pines!? But I'm Dipper Pines!" He exclaimed.

"Hmmm. Interesting." He flipped through a journal that looked suspiciously like his own.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Dipper asked.

"Hm? Oh, this. Yeah, I found it in the woods," Giddion appeared distracted, "well, there can only be one explaination. You, Dipper Pines, are from an alternate dimension. As to why or how you got here, I have no idea."

"But you do know how I can get back, right? I mean, I have the same journal with me from my world."

"If you have that journal then you would know that it says nothing about alternate dimensions."

"I know, I just kinda hoped that yours would be different, being in another dimension and all."

Pacifica, who had kept quiet until then, spoke up.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you can't really stay here. We don't have the room. We are renting out all our rooms at the moment. Sorry. Well give you money to stay at the motel though, to make up for it."


	2. The Gleeful Twins

Twinstones

Chapter 2

It was all because of that stupid stone that Dipper was gone. Why had she brought it back in the first place? Because it was pretty, her girly-self said. Oh, your not helping, she told it. I have to get Dipper back. But how. Hmmm. Maybe Ford would know what to do. She got out of the tangled sheets that made her bed and noticed Dippers empty one. Once again she wished desperately that he was home. She went to the vending machine and typed in the password. When it opened she walked down the steps to find Ford. He was bent over the stone, and jumped when he heard Mabels footsteps.

"Ah, Mabel. I was about to come and find you," Mabel walked over to him, "this is a very rare artifact called a Twinstone. All are different, and have different abilities. Depending on the stone, you can teleport or fly, have magic or talent. They all have two things in common. The first is that it can only be activated when both twins that the stone chose are holding theirs. The second is that whatever the ability may be, it can only be reversed by the same or another twinstone."

"But what about Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"After closely examining this twinstone, I have found that this ones abilities lie in traveling through different realms, parallel universes and alternate dimensions. So unless we can get you and the stone to him, he's doomed."

* * *

Dipper walked out of the building he now called the Reverse Mystery Shack with a large wad of money in his pocket. He decided to walk around and get familiar with this place in case anything was different. He had walked through the forest for a bit when cold hands clamped around his mouth and dragged him into the shadows. His vision went dark for a sec, then returned to show him two figures that appeared to be him and Mabel, but taller and in different clothes. The Dipper in front of him wore a blue suit top with a glowing amulet where the tie should be, and black jeans. His brown hair was slicked back to reveal his big dipper birthmark. The Mabel wore an equally blue suit top and a black mini-skirt with thick black leggings underneath. She wore a headband with her own glowing stone on it. They looked like the stone Mabel had brought home. Studing these older versions of them, he realized that these must be this dimensions Dipper and Mabel. And if Gideon and Pacifica were in Dippers and Mabels positions, then these must be the bad guys. Suddenly worried, he backed up until he hit a tree. Then the other Dipper stuck out his hand.

"Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. And who might you be?" Scared they would be offended if he refused, Dipper cautiously shook his hand.

"Dipper Pines." He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you. So you're from an alternate dimension are you?"

Dipper frowned. Why were they listening to his conversation with Pacifica and Gideon? The other Dipper leaned in close, still clasping his hand.

"You know, we don't appreciate show-offs. So why don't you scamper off to wherever you came from, huh?" He straighted and opened his palm. A blue flame winked into existence.

"Mabel." He said when Dipper didn't move. Mabel slipped something from behind her back and threw it at Dipper. It landed with a thunk in the tree next to his head.

"Ha! You missed." He said.

As she straightened she answered, "I don't miss." Taking the hint this time, Dipper ran back the way he came.

* * *

Mabel couldn't move.

"Wha-what do you mean _doomed_?" She stammered.

"Exactly how it sounds. Which is why we have to get you and the Twinstone into whatever dimension Dipper in in now and get him back before anything happens to him. And for that I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I know how.

"And the bad news...?" Prompted Mabel.

"And the bad news is that I lack the resources needed."

"So lets go get them!"


	3. Tent of Telepathy

Twinstones

Chapter 3

As Dipper ran into the Reverse Mystery Shack, Gideon and Pacifica rushed to meet him.

"You needn't explain. We saw everything." Assured Pacifica.

"How...?" He began

"Seeing crystal. We were curious."

"Ookaay. Who were they?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. Age 18. They run the Tent of Telepathy. Cruel, that's what they are." Replied Gideon.

Pacifica piped up, "Ohhhh, speaking of the Tent of Telepathy, can we go? I heard it's awesome. And we might be able to find out more about them."

"I don't know. What if they see me. They probably won't be as kind as before." Dipper argued.

"Then we'll disguise you. When I'm through with you, you'll hardly recognize yourself."

* * *

An hour and a half of foraging and tinkering later, it was done. The machine that would send Mabel to whichever dimension Dipper is in, so she can take him home. It looked more like ghost-detecting equipment more than anything. The only thing different is the small grove where the stone will go.

"Each time one of you go to another dimension, it will save onto the devices database," explained Ford, "that's why there are two already on there. Lets see, ours is called Normal, probably because it's the one that it was made in, Dippers is called Reversed, so it's probably the reversed of this one. If this were made in that one, that would be Normal, and this would be Reversed."

"So when can I use it?" Asked Mabel, already reaching for it. Ford pulled it farther away.

"When we've located a spot where we are sure nothing has changed. We don't want you appearing in the middle of a wall, do we?"

"No, I guess not."

* * *

Dipper walked into the Tent of Telepathy looking like a normal tourist. Gone were his cap, vest and red shirt. Instead he wore a flowery tourist shirt and dark sunglasses, and his big dipper birthmark was covered in makeup. With him were of course Gideon and Pacifica, but in their normal getup. They took their seats with the rest of the crowd and the show began. A big, human-sized box was rolled onstage as the twins walked on from different sides of the stage. They bowed, and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Tent of Telepathy!" Welcomed Mabel.

"I am Dipper Gleeful," he introduced,"and this is my twin sister Mabel Gleeful, and together we are the Psychic Twins."

"For our first act, we will need a volunteer from the audience. Rememer, this act will be very dangerous if it fails and we will take no responsibility if something happens." Imeadiately, several habds went up, dispite Mabels warnings. She chose someone who wore a golden one-sleeved long-sleeved shirt that ended above the waist with silver trim and a floor-length silver skirt with a gold embroidered hem.

"I heard that she gets picked for every show with a dangerous act. I guess they're not about risk being sued if something _does_ happen." Pacifica wispered to him.

"Hello madame, could you please tell the audience your name?" Mabel asked.

"Ah, yes. My name is Diana Huntress." She replied. Soft murmurs rose through the crowd. _I guess she must be popular,_ Dipper thought. He turned his attention back to the stage.

"Well, Diana, if you would be so kind as to step inside this box?" She inquired.

"Yes, of course." She bowed to the crowd and stepped inside the daunting container. Dipper G closed the box and brought out a barrel of swords from behind it. Mabel G spun the box around three times before halting it. Then Dipper G slipped a sword into a slot that no-one had noticed before. It popped out the other side. Another went in from the other side, then again from the front. Both came out clean. Then Dipper shoved one in through the back at about head-level. This time, when it came out, a dark red liquid dripped off the swords tip. It looked like blood. An audible gasp swept throughout the tent. _Oh, god_ , thought Dipper, _what have they done?_ The Psychic Twins looked as of nothing had happened. _So maybe nothing did. It was all part of the show_. He relaxed. Dipper pulled out all of the swords and thrust them back into the barrel. Mabel then spun the box counterclockwise, the opposite direction of the direction she did first. The door opened and Diana stepped out unharmed. Dipper felt a sigh of relief escape him.

"Thank you all for comming to the Tent of Telepathy. The next act will start in twenty minutes." Dipper G announced. As the crowd rose to their feet, Pacifica, Gideon and Dipper huddled together.

"Okay, now what?" Asked Pacifica.

"Simple. We follow them." Dipper answered. Casually they eased themselves from the crowd. Gideon pointed out a door that said Staff Only. The door opened and a janitor walked out, his atention too focused on his phone to notice the trio. Quickly Pacifica caught the door and ushered them inside. Sneeking, hiding when someone came past, they made their way to the stars dressing rooms. They were in sight of it when blue binds wrapped around Pacifica and Gideon. _Oh, no._ A cold hand clamped on Dippers mouth as something metallic pressed against his neck. It was a knife. He felt someones breath on his ear.

"Why are you here?" He asked. It was Dipper Gleeful.

 **Hi guys. Hope you are loving Twinstones at the moment. I know I am. In a couple of weeks I will be traveling for the Christmas and New Year holidays. That means I will not have internet connection to post fanfiction. So don't be suprised if it just stops for a while. But I promise that as soon as I get back, I will post the next chapter for you all to read. Also I am purposely going to wait a while before posting the next chapter just so you can deal with a cliffhanger. Good luck with that.**


	4. Reunion

**Hi its me again. So, I cracked under the pressure of self-guilt, consequently meaning that this comes out sooner than i wanted. Oh, well. Sorry if i sounded rude in the last chapter. Its not often i come up with a good cliffhanger. I just wanted to make it last. Also, i keep forgetting to put this up, but Bill literally had NOTHING to do with Dipper fainting in the first chapter. NOTHING.**

* * *

Twinstones

Chapter 4

Dipper froze. The other Dipper, Dipper Gleeful, asked again.

"I said, why are you here." The pressure on his throat increased, drawing blood.

"We...ah...we...we came to see...see the show...hehe." he stumbled to find the right words.

"Right. And I'm a dancing monkey. Let me ask again. Why. Are. You. Here." He pressed even harder on his throat. Dipper sighed.

"Alright. We were following you. To see if you knew how I could get home." He added hurriedly. It was partially true. He was also curious.

"Don't let us catch you again. Or you, and your friends, are dead." To illistrate his point he made two deft cuts on Dippers cheekbones. He drew his dagger away as he straightened. Although he couldn't see him, Dipper knew because he no longer felt his breath on his now bleeding neck.

"Mabel." Dipper G ordered. Instantly the blue binds that held Pacifica and Gideon vanished.

"Now scram." She commanded. They obediently did so.

* * *

"After searching all around Gravity Falls, I have concluded that the safest place for you to travel between dimensions is right here in the Mystery Shack." Announced Ford.

" _Seriously_? We walked all over this town, only to find out that I can do it right here!?" Mabel was not impressed.

"There could have been a safer place."

"Oh, well, that makes it okay then, doesn't it." She replied sarcastically. She turned on the machine.

"Remember, once you go there, there will be no comming back without Dipper."

"But the machine-"

"The machine will only do this once. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mabel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yes. For Dipper, I will." She pressed 'activate', and all scense of reality vanished like Dipper had from her arms. When she opened her eyes, she was back at the Mystery Shack.

"Hey, Ford. Why didn't it-" she looked around, but he wasn't there, "-work. But if he's not here then, it _did_ work!" She jumped gleefuly around the room. "Hello, Dipper, here I come!"

* * *

As they walked back to the Mystery Shack, they stopped at a cafe/bar for a quick snack. And guess who was sitting with a giggling group of girls around her. None other than Diana Huntress. After they had sat and ordered, she finally noticed them. She excused herself from her group and made her way over to their table.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me. Is there anything I can do for you?" She wasn't wrong there. They had been staring, but how could they not? She was the perfect picture of beauty. Suddenly she grabbed Dippers chin and moved it around, examining his face. She even moved his hair out of the way so she could look at his birthmark, the big dipper. And for some reason, no-one noticed except Gideon and Pacifica, but they didn't do anything about it, as if it were normal.

"Hmmmm, you look familiar. And your birthmark is the same as Dipper Gleefuls." She pondered for a moment. "Oh well. I'm sure I'll think of it." She remarked. Then she left.

"What was that about?" Asked Dipper.

"I don't know, honestly. But then again, she's usually like that." Pacifica replied.

Dipper was about to open the door to the Reverse Myster Shack when somehow the door opened by itself. Mabel stood there, holding the door open. For a minute they just stood there, staring at each other. It was Mabel who broke the silence.

"Dipper!" She cried, flinging herself at him. "I thought I lost you for good." She started sobbing into his vest.

"Mabel! You're getting my shirt wet. Oh, and this is Pacifica and Gideon. They're us in this world." Mabel wiped her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you. Dipper, I have something to tell you. Do you know how you got here?" He shook his head. "It's because of these rare artifacts called Twinstones, and they only work when both twins are touching it. Each has there own ability, and ours lie in dimensional travel."

"But you weren't touching it. And how did you get here?" He reasoned.

"There was a hole in the cloth. And Ford rigged up a one-use machine to get me here. So now we can go home."

"I don't know, Mabel." He said, scratching his head. "I feel like somethings wrong and we need to stop it. I would also need to get changed first." He was still wearing his tourist outfit. "Do have the stone with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Can't go back without it."

"Give it to me. I want to log it in my journal. Don't place it. Just drop it in my hand." Hesitantly Mabel did so. "When we stop whatever is going on, then we can leave." He promised.


	5. Kidnapped

Twinstones

Chapter 5

That alternate dimension Dipper was becoming a nuisance. Dipper Gleeful delicately sipped his tea and made a face at it. It was bitter.

"Bill! What have I said about giving me bitter tea!" He scolded. The reverse Bill was blue and a wimp. When he heard Dippers angry tone, he very nearly spilt the tea he was pouring for Mabel. Unlike Dipper, she liked the bitter taste.

"Uh, yes my lord Dipper. Apologies, I'll make you a sweeter one my lord." He stammered. He was terrified out of his wits. A blue, glowing chain attached his leg to Mabels wrist. Bill was practically a slave.

"Better." He resumed his plotting. That alternate dimension Dipper was becoming a nuisance, always poking his nose where it shouldn't be. Something would have to be done about him if they were to become all-powerful with their Twinstones like they planned. He accepted a new cup of tea from Bill and smiled. Dipper always loved it when someone had to be eliminated.

* * *

After logging the Twinstone into his journal, Dipper Pines' head was so full of theories and possibilities that his mind was close to bursting. He decided that a walk in the woods would hlp him clear his mind of unnecessary clutter. Tucking the journal into his vest, he strolled out of the Reverse Mystery Shack once again. He took a new, un-beaten path. He listened to the sounds of the forest and watched the wildlife. Little by little he felt his brain relax. Dipper took a deep breath and sighed.

He had been walking for an hour when he fell into unconsciousness. One of the Gleeful twins had knocked him out with their magic. Imeadiately the reverse Dipper grabbed the boys head and explored his mind with his own. Sometimes their magic did unpredictable things when they did mind-affecting spells. He was alive. A pity. He would have to do it the old fashioned way as he and Mabel possessed no death-magic. Unfortunately he left his tools at home. He might as well get information while he was at it. Dipper sighed, picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder, heaving with the effort. It would be better if Mabel was there, but she was occupied spying on Gideon and Pacifica in case they suspect somethings up. He was just about to set off when something dropped out of Dippers vest. It was journal number 3.

"Odd. I thought Gideon had the third journal." He remarked, flipping through the pages. "Ah, that's right. Gideon is the reverse of this Dipper. It would only make sense for him to have a copy." Curious, he dug around in Dippers pockets and drew out a stone like their own, only white instead of blue. It was also whole. Reverse Dipper and Mabels Twinstone was split in two after a powerful magical working. Of course, both of them had to touch it at the same time, so to make them work Dippers amulet had no back to block the connection, and Mabels headband had a hole behind where her half was attached. They both were always constantly touching theirs. Suddenly he heard a sound. Dipper G looked around, but nothing was there. He contemplated exploring with his magic, but decided against it, instead saving it for later. _It must have been a mouse_ , he thought to himself. Satisfied with what had found, he continued on his way, loaded Dipper into his truck, got into the front seat and drove off.

* * *

Mabel watched as Dipper left the shack through the attic window. Briefly she thought Bill had possessed Dipper to make her give him the Twinstone. As quickly as she had thought of it she cast it aside. If he was possessed, then his eyes would be different or glowing or something like that. Besides, he was telling the truth. He did in fact log the stone in his precious journal. She saw it with her own eyes. But why is he going out now? Curious, wary, and a little bit frightened, she made her way downstairs. Looking around, she was fascinated by the familiarity of the Shack. Ever since she got here she had been constantly forgetting that she was in another dimension. She felt a pang of sadness and homesickness at the thought of home as she reached the front door. Mabel opened the door and a cool gust of wind caressed her face, blowing away all thoughts of unhappiness. Taking a deep breath, knowing that she probably wasn't going to like what she will see, Mabel chased after Dipper at a trot.

Dipper was in sight after half an hour when he suddenly collapsed with a thud. She stiffled a gasp and hid in a bush as an older version of Dipper came into veiw and grasped her brothers head. _This must be the reverse Dipper from this dimension,_ thought Mabel, remembering her now unconsious brothers explaination of roles in this universe. The reverse Dipper sighed and lifted the boy up onto his shoulders. _He's kidnapping Dipper_ , thought Mabel, horrified, _I gotta do something!_ But her body refused to co-operate. She just stood there, staring like an idiot. Just at that moment, an object fell out of Dippers vest. _Uh, oh. The journal_. Reverse Dipper picked it up and started leafing through the pages.

"Odd. I thought Gideon had the third journal. Ah, that's right. Gideon is the reverse of this Dipper. It would only make sense for him to have a copy." He started to dig around in Dippers pockets until he drew out something round that gleamed pale in the moonlight. Mabel gasped, loud enough for Dipper G to hear. He looked around, then looked thoughtful for a moment, before leaving. Mabel wanted to go after him, but fear locked her in place. She just got him back. She couldn't lose him again. Finally recovered from her trance, she sprinted as fast as she could back to the Mystery Shack.

"Hold on Dipper, we're comming. I'm not going to lose you again. You just need to hang on." She wispered, more as comfort to her than a promise to him, but a promise all the same.

"Just hang on."


	6. Oh, Dang

Twinstones

Chapter 6

Pacifica gasped when she heard the news. Gideon paced around the attic, obviously thinking up a plan. Mabel was unknowingly crying, tears rapidly streaming down her face. Suddenly Gideon got out a large piece of paper and a marker. He placed it on the floor and the girls huddled around it, knowing that he probably had a plan.

"Okay. Any ideas as to how we rescue him." Dang it. I thought he had a plan, thought Mabel.

"I thought you had a plan." She and Pacifica accused at the same time. They made a face at each other as Gideon answered.

"Kiiiiindda," he said slowly, "all I have is how we're going to get there and get Dipper and Mabel away from our Dipper."

"And...?" Prompted Pacifica.

"And what?"

"And how are we going to get there and get Dipper and Mabel away from our Dipper!?"

"Oh, right. Well I thought that, if they can see through your disguises, Pacifica, and if they know that Dipper was from another dimension, then we have little hope." Mabel started sobbing again. "But, if Pacifica and I distract them, ten you, Mabel, might have a chance to rescue him. All we need to think of is what will be disastrous enough to get them away from Dipper."

They traded, plotted, cast aside and kept ideas. Eventually they came up with a solid plan and a reliable backup plan. It was late when they went to sleep. Mabels last thought when she drifted off to sleep was, _I'm coming Dipper._

* * *

Dipper came to in a dark room, his hands bound, his ankle chained to a wall. A human-sized figure was glowing and floating in a corner, surrounded by three white candles that form a triangle. It looked vaguely familiar. He inspected his chains, solid, no rust, and glowing a faint blue, then looked back at the figure. He choked back a gasp as he realized who it was. It was Diana Huntress, though this time she had coppery wings, a tail that sank to the floor and a silver and gold aura. He jerked as he heard voices coming from a heavy metal door that looked like it was made for worst things than him.

"What do you mean, his sisters here!?" That sounded like Dipper G.

"Like I told you, His. Sister. Is. Here. From. Their. Dimension. I don't know how, but when I looked into the seeing crystal, she was there." _Oh, no. They know._

"Well, at least some good comes of it. Look at what he was carrying."

"A Twinstone!" Dipper felt around his vest, only to find his Twinstone gone. So was the journal. _Oh, dang._

"And journal 3."

"But I thought Gideon had it?"

"Alternate dimension, remember?"

"Ah, right."

"With this Twinstone, and the spell we know to bend such objects to our will, this pathetic town will soon be ours. Then, we can find the ultimate power that draws such supernatural creatures." The door creaked open and the Gleeful twins walked in, Dipper with his hands behind his back, Mabel examining her nails. She walked over to Diana and crouched down next to her, staying out side of the triangle. Dipper could see her mouth talking but couldn't hear any sound. He decided that they were having a telepathic conversation. After all, they weren't called the Psychic Twins for nothing. But how does Diana have magic? Reverse Dippers voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hello, Dipper." His voice was cold.

"Wha-what do y-you want with m-me?" He stammered.

"Only information. And what I want, I get." Dipper drew out a knife. "Even if it kills you." He crouched down next to Dipper and pointed the knife at him. He stared horrified at it and gulped. "Tell me everything you know about your sister, the journals, and your Twinstone."

* * *

After several hours of torture, Dipper G seemed satisfied with what he had learned. Seeing his brother straighten, Mabel broke off her conversation with Diana.

"Diana says that Gideon, Pacifica and his sister are going to try something to rescue Dipper." Mabel told her brother. _How did she know that?_ At that moment, a crash came from the room beyond them. Mabel rushed out while Dipper turned to Diana.

"Watch Dipper." He ordered. There was no reply. "Stupid meditation." He muttered as he followed his twin. _Meditation? Oh, yeah_. Meditation was used to clear the mind, or, if you have magic, to enhance your magical abilities, which explains the psychic-like knowlage. But that means that she has magic. Immediately a gold and silver beam pulsed fron Diana in long, calming waves. Dipper felt the pain and blood flow in his new wounds lessen, and his bones start to heal. _Maybe she wasn't so bad,_ he thought. All too quickly it stopped, and the pain returned. Probably to stop the other Dipper from suspecting anything. The mortar around where the chain attached to the wall, crumbled, weakening. When Dipper tugged at it, the chain fell out of the wall. His opinion of Diana immediately rose several notches. Hurriedly he shoved it back in, filled with new hope. He now had a way to escape. Smiling to himself, he dozed.

* * *

After god-knows-how-long, Dipper woke up to the sound of the heavy door opening. He expected rescue, but instead Mabel Gleeful strolled in. She closed the door with a slam and turned to Diana.

"Leave." She ordered. Diana glowed brightly for a second, then completely dissapeared, triangle, candles and all. She turned back to him, a slow smile creeping onto her lips. A wickedly gleeful smile. Oh, _dang._ She knelt down next to him and leaned in close.

"M-Mabel." He warned, stuttering. He backed up until his back was against the wall. She chuckled and followed.

"Not quite, handsome." She whispered. Dipper was getting nervous. Mabel Gleeful was within kissing distance, their lips a millimetre from brushing. The door creaked open.


	7. Escape

Twinstones

Chapter 7

The moment Mabel woke up, they set their plan in action. They donned their disguises, even though there was little chance of it working, after what happened in the Tent of Telepathy, and sneaked into the backstage tent. If they were caught, Mabel was Lillian Blackthorn, Pacifica was Miranda Harris, and Gideon was Dominic Gold. Mabel had butterflies in her stomach and a thousand thoughts were running through her head. What physical state was Dipper in? Was he even alive? If he was, would he be mentally broken? Each thought only made her more and more worried for her brother.

"Hey! You there!" They were spotted. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, she, Gideon and Pacifica ran for their lives. "Stop!"

As they ran past a giant, unstable-looking jenga prop, she had a thought. They hid around a corner and the person chasing them ran past. Cheeking for more people, Mabel quickly and Quietly explained her new plan. They nodded their understanding, and ran off. Mabel went deeper into the tent, heading towards where her gut told her where Dipper was. She came across a heavy metal door. She leaned against it, trying to listen to the voices she heard inside. There were whispers she couldn't quite make out, and loud sobbing. There was a brief pause, then the loudest screams anyone could imagine. _Dipper must be in there,_ she thought, horrified.

* * *

Pacifica and Gideon ran back to where Mabel had spotted the jenga prop.

"I can't believe that they would be so stupid as to provide us with such a perfect distraction." Remarked Pacifica. "So silly."

Dispite how unstable the tower looked, it took their combined efforts to knock it over. It crashed down to the ground, sending the oversized blocks sprawling across the floor, making a loud crash that would be audible throughout the tent. It was the perfect distraction. The Gleeful twins would come to investigate, and Mabel would be able to get Dipper and escape. Speaking of escape, she grabbed Gideon and ran to the entrance of backstage. They would wait outside for Dipper and Mabel.

* * *

Hearing a crash, Mabel smiled grimly. It was all going as planed. Their original one was to sneak in, find Dipper and sneak back out again, this time with him. But now, they would draw the Gleeful twins away from him, so there was less chance of being caught. As if on cue, reverse Dipper and Mabel rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them. She waited a bit to see if they would come back before trying the door. It was heavy, and she only managed to open it a crack before hearing footsteps. Quickly she closed the door and returned to her hiding place. The twins had returned. Mabel mentally kicked herself for waiting so long.

"Whoever knocked over that jenga tower is a complete moron." Said Dipper G.

"I agree."

"You know, I think that the other Dipper is holding something back, and I want you to find out what. Use whatever means nessesary." He said that last bit so casually, Mabel just wanted to strangle him. Somehow she held herself as reverse Dipper walked into another room, and reverse Mabel walked into the room her brother was in. Mabel paused for a moment, weighing her options. She could wait for the other Mabel to leave, or she could try to rescue Dipper. Deciding that he had enough torture for one day, she opened the door and froze.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, reverse Mabel sat up straight to the other Mabel staring at her. Slowly, Dippers sister backed out and closed the door. For a second there was no sound except for the breathing of the two people still in the room.

"Wait a minute! What am I doing!?" Mabel opened the door and walked back into the room. "Dipper!" She cried. All of a sudden a blue light shone around her and she was thrown into a wall.

"Mabel!" Dipper yanked the chain out of the wall and wrapped it around the reverse Mabels neck, pulling it tight. She glowed briefly before collapsing to the floor. Cheeking her pulse, he confirmed that she was still alive. While it would have been easier if she was dead, Dipper wanted no blood on his hands. In the meantime, his sister roused. Dipper grabbed her and together they ran like hell. They were half-way there when a figure stepped out in front of them. It was Diana.

"Stay away from him!" Mabel cried, stepping in front of Dipper, distrust in her eyes.

"Mabel, relax." Assured Dipper.

"No! I won't lose you a third time!"

"She helped me. She used magic to heal the worst of my wounds, left some cuts so the other Dipper wouldn't get suspicious, and weakened where the chain connected to the wall was so I could escape."

"I still don't trust her. Even if she does have wings."

"Well I do." Mabel looked from him to Diana and back again.

"Fine."

"Good. Where to?" He asked Diana. He was still amazed by her copper wings and tail.

"This way." She pointed down a side hall. "The way you're going, you're gonna run into a rather large group of partiers. It's someones birthday." Diana flew down the hall as Dipper and Mabel followed. After about a minute, they reached a dead end.

"What now?" Mabel asked.

"We go under." She replied simply, and seiing their kconfused expressions, she explained. "It's a tent, remember?" She lifted up a particularly loose flap of tent. The twins went under and Dipper noticed that Diana did not follow.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I will go around to the front entrance and knock myself out with my magic, just like you did Mabel." Dipper hesitated, and nodded his understanding.

"Oh, and you might need this." She gave him back journal 3.

"What about the Twinstone?"

"Didn't have time. It was one or the other." He pocketed the journal and he and Mabel ran off to get Pacifica and Gideon, before going back to the Reverse Mystery Shack.


	8. Awkward Sibling Hug

Twinstones

Chapter 8

Sick as he was, reverse Dipper took great joy in his duplicates pain. He interrogated him for every last piece of information, up until the point where he started saying random things just to make the pain stop. But he still thought that he was holding something back, so he stopped, thinking that his twin sister would have better luck. Mabel broke off her telepathic conversation with Diana and walked over to him.

"Diana says that Gideon, Pacifica and his sister are going to try something to rescue Dipper." Mabel told her brother. _Ha! Let them try_ , he thought. He and Mabel heard a crash and she ran out the door as Dipper turned to Diana.

"Watch Dipper." He ordered. When she didn't answer, he muttered under his breath. "Stupid meditation." It was a useless excersise. He didn't do it, and his powers are huge. _But maybe I can increase my powers,_ he thought as he walked out the door. He put the thought on his mental to do list. When arrived at the crash, he found that the sound came from a knocked-over stack of jenga blocks.

"Why do we even _have_ this?" He inquired. After a heated arguement, during which Dipper impatiently tapped his foot, a lone employee stepped up.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but that tower was a birthday present for one of the workers." He bowed his head. "And if anyone is to take the blame, it should be me. I was the one who got it for him." Normally Dipper would have fired both the giver and the recipient, but this time he remembered that he never even celebrated his birthday. This fact made him more lenient.

"Very well. Just don't let it happen again." The man, expecting something else, looked at him with confusion. Even his sister stared at him oddly.

"You heard me. Now scat, before I change my mind." He hurried back to the group and they continued to clean up the mess. Dipper swiftly turned around and strolled down the hall to the room. Mabel jogged to catch up.

"What was _that_?" She asked.

"What was what?"

" _That_!" She looked at his confused expression and explained. "You usually would fire them both. This time you let them go with just a warning!? What happened?"

"I remembered our childhood." He whispered quietly. "We never celebrated our birthday, or any other holiday for that matter. No presents, no cards. Not even family and friends."

" _That's it!?_ One little memory and you get _soft!?_ What's wrong with you?"

"I am not SOFT!"

"Fine then." They approached the door. Dipper stopped Mabel.

"Whoever knocked over that jenga tower is a complete moron." He said.

"I agree."

"You know, I think that the other Dipper is holding something back, and I want you to find out what. Use whatever means nessasary." She nodded and walked into the room they were keeping Dipper in as he walked into his private workroom to experiment with the Twinstone he had found on his doppelganger.

* * *

Mabel Pines grabbed the bowl of water, the disinfectant and the cloth from Pacifica and ran over to the shirtless-for-his-own-good Dipper.

"This will probably hurt, Dipper. Just warning you."

"It's okay, Mabel. It can't be any worse than what I went through in _there_." She nodded grimly and set to work, soaking the cloth in water and cleaning his wounds of blood before scouring them from bacteria and infection with the disinfectant. Pacifica sat down on the other side of him and started to help. Gideon just stood there, watching.

"Aren't you going to help?" Mabel asked.

"I have no experience with this sort of thing." He replied, but she could see plain as day that his fingers were itching to help.

"Then why don't we teach you?" She offered. Immediately his face lit up, pleased by the prospect of learning something new, _and_ helping. "Come here, then." She patted the ground next to her, and Gideon took the spot quickly. "See, what you do is soak the cloth in water. Not a towel, those are to rough, and not thin fabric, they are too sharp. Then wash the wounds out with the cloth. Yes, that's it, like that. Now get the disinfectant and pour a few drops into the wound. That will kill any bacteria and stop infection. Whoa whoa whoa, not too much. Just a few drops. Perfect. Your doing great!" She smiled at Gideon. She never failed at teaching.

Afted what seemed like forever, they were finally done. Mabel mopped sweat off her brow as Dipper sat up, stretching out cramps and wincing at the pain it caused. Forgetting the state he was in, Mabel gently punched her brother in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Dipper!"

"Mabel."

"Do you hear me? _Ever_!"

" _Mabel_! Calm down. I won't scare you like that again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Awkward sibling hug?" He asked.

"Awkward sibling hug." She confirmed. And they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Pat. Pat." They said together.

"Holy smoke, that was one of the cutest things I have ever seen!" Remarked Pacifica, completely ruining the moment. "Why can't we do something like that?" She asked Gideon.

"Because we're cousins, not siblings." He replied. Dipper and Mabel smiled. Suddenly Dipper remembered something.

"Dang it! We can't go home yet! The Gleeful twins still have our Twinstone! What will we do?" The answer was simple for Mabel. She smiled.

"We get it back."


	9. Planning and Plotting

Twinstones

Chapter 9

Dipper frowned.

"What do you mean, 'get it back'?" He asked.

"Well, if the Twinstone is the only way we can get back home, then we get it back, and go home. Easy. Simple. Plain." She answered.

"But they would expect something like that. They'll set a trap, and all of us will get caught." Dipper reasoned.

"They won't, if we do it today, not even a day since you escaped. Reverse Dipper thinks that you were majorly hurt, and that Diana didn't help you. They'll think that you'll need more time to make a full recovery, but here you are, completely healed. If there's ever gonna be a good time, then that time is now." Dipper paused. She had a good point, and he _was_ healed.

"What if we get caught? I'm not putting you through what they did to me."

"Then we won't get caught. We have Pacifica and Gideon, and we'll get Diana to help, even if I don't trust her completely. Dipper, this is the only opportunity we will get." He considered. If they waited, they were more likely to get caught, and chances were that the reverse twins weren't going to risk them escaping a second time.

"Okay, fine. But we do this _carefully_. Is that clear?" Mabel sighed.

"Yes, Dipper."

"Good. Now, does anyone have any ideas? We don't need a lot, but a backup plan would be great."

* * *

"So this Twinstones ability is to travel between dimensions. Useless, as we have Bill, but maybe we can extract the power from it and use it for something else." Dipper Gleeful said absentmindedly. He reached for the third journal and grasped thin air.

"What the-?" He looked to see what he was doing and saw no book. Well, there were books, but none of them were the one he wanted. And now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen his sister for a while. He had just assumed that the information extraction was taking a while. He stood up, pushing the chair backwards with a screech. Dipper didn't care. Instead he ran into the room they were keeping Dipper in. Mabel was unconsious on the floor, Dipper was gone, and Diana was nowhere in sight. He reached out with his magic and woke her up. Mabel sat up startled, looked at Dipper to where their prisoner once was and back again, and facepalmed.

"What happened in here?" Dipper inquired with a touch of anger in his voice. He was getting sick of these things happening without his knowing.

"I don't know. I was about to start to get that information you wanted from him, but then the door opened and his sister was there. She backed out, then changed her mind and came back in. I threw her against a wall with my magic. Something wrapped around my neck and the next thing I knew I was out cold."

"Where's Diana?"

"I told her to leave before I started. Why?"

"I think she helped them out. Come on, we have to go find her." They ran down out of the room and down the wall to Diana's room. She wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Dipper asked himself. _The exit_. He sprinted back down the hall towards the exit and found Diana unconsious on the floor. Like he had with Mabel, he woke her up with his magic. Her eyes sprang open and she slowly got up off the floor.

"Where are Dipper and his sister!" He demanded. Diana dusted herself off, not meeting Dippers eyes.

"Gone, Dipper. They escaped. I tried to stop them, but one knocked me out with a plank they had grabbed." She pointed to a nearby wooden board. "I believe that is the one they used." She was right. It had a crack through the middle, indicating where on the board it hit her head, and a small lump was already forming on Diana's crown.

"And how did you know they were escaping?"

"I stepped out of my room to get something to eat and they ran past, so I gave chase. Somehow one of them got behind me as we approached the exit and hit me over the head with that board." Dipper was still suspicious, but her story had no flaws that he could see.

"Very well then. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to my work."

He entered his workroom and in a fit of rage, he upturned a chair, pulled all the books from the bookshelf, and tugged his hair. He only barely contained his anger enough so that nothing valuable got damaged. This was hard because so much stuff in there was irreplaceable. A glimmer caught his eye, and as he turned to look at the escaped boys Twinstone, he had an idea. If they ever wanted to get home, then they would need their Twinstone. He could set a trap for them, and make them use the Twinstone to transport him and his sister to other worlds to collect power and magic. They would become even stronger then they had first planned.

He knew how minds worked, being in them so often. They would come to get it soon, probably today, to trick them into setting a trap later in the week. Although Dipper may not come, his sister certainly would. And if he captured her, what's to stop Dipper from trying to come and rescue her.

Absolutely _nothing_.


	10. Preperations

Twinstones

Chapter 10

"Oh, oh! I have an idea!" Shouted Pacifica.

"And what would that be?" Dipper inquired.

"Two words. Glitter. Bombs."

"How would that work? They have magic, remember?"

"Yes, but the idea is so unpredictable, it might stun them. The glitter would get in their eyes, and they have no magic that can get it out." Dipper wrote it down in a pad Gideon gave him.

"You have a point. Any other ideas?" This time Mabel spoke up.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" She cried with enthusiasm. "And paper origami ninja stars!"

"What about a shovel, water balloons and nyarf?" Gideon piped up.

"Perfect. We also have two third journals so that should be enough. Mabel, Pacifica, you do glitter bombs, water balloons, ninja stars and the grappling hook. Gideon, you sort out armor. And I'll get nyarf, the shovel, and anything else we can use. Remember, this is only if we get caught, and it probably won't even work." He surveyed the group. "Lets get started."

Soon after preparations were underway. They threw together a pile of the most random weapons you could imagine. Somehow they even got a banjo in there. They strapped on shoulder, elbow, and knee pads. Mabel thrust a grappling hook into her belt, and put on a sash with ninja stars strapped onto them. Pacifica wore a sweater covered in pockets that were filled with water balloons and glitter bombs. Gideon found a rusty shovel somewhere and strapped the banjo to his back. Dipper carried nyarf guns in his vest and held one in his hand. Both boys had their journal 3 tucked into their vests. When they were ready, Mabel spoke.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Dipper Gleeful gently set the white dimension-traveling Twinstone onto a table he had moved into the center of his workroom, so that it would be in plain sight. Guessing that they would put up a fight, he had previously moved anything he didn't want broken out of the room so they wouldn't get damaged. Mabel was in her own workroom practicing her magic. If all went well, they would be the most powerfull people in all worlds, not just this one. Suddenly Dippers head filled with pain. He doubled over, clutching his head. He gritted his teeth and simply waited for the pain to subside, which it did eventually. This kind of thing was normal for him. He and Mabel had been getting headaches like this since they had found their Twinstone in an old cave mine. It had only increased in intensity when it broke in two, thanks to that magical working, a result of them using it to gain control over Bill. According to his research, headaches were normal for twins with a stone. Though what puzzled him was that he had not seen Dipper have one in the time he was captured. Abnormal headaches like this happened on a regular basis.

Satisfied with his clever trap, Dipper Gleeful opened the door and switched the light off. With one last glance in his workroom, he left to prepare for later.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short.**


	11. Battle

Twinstones

Chapter 11

Prepared for the worst, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon and Pacifica sneaked into the Tent of Telepathy, using the back entrance Diana had shown them. Progressing slowly through the dark hallways, they made their way to where Mabel said the reverse Dipper had gone into. They figured that would be his workrom. Luckily for them, it was after-hours at the Tent.

Reaching the room, no-one moved. They were all too frightened to open the door. It was Diper who regained his composure, and carefully eased the door open. Inside, the stone was placed directly in the center of the room, right in the middle of their line of sight. Mabel was nervous.

"Dipper, I think this is a trap." She said worriedly.

"Nonsense, of course it's not. They're just stupid, Mabel." He assured. A voice come out of nowhere.

"You know, you really should listen to your sister." It was female, and deathly cold. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Pacifica tried the door, but it was locked with magic. The Gleeful twins emerged from the shadows. She paled, and tried to throw a water balloon at the them, but they deflected it with a shield that glowed a faint blue. Now everyone but the enemy paled. Dipper fired a nyarf bullet at his opposite, but he simply dodged. Then Dipper G glowed a bright blue and was slowly lifted off his feet. Mabel did the same. Their clothes flapped aroung them as if an invisible wind tugged at them. Then a blinding light erupted from them and they were transported down to the lake.

The quartet looked around franticly, startled by the change of scenery. As soon as she realized what was happening, Pacifica dived into a nearby bush, unnoticed by anyone.

"Send us back!" Yelled Mabel.

"No! You will only get in the way of our search for ultimate power!" Cried the reverse Mabel. Dipper sighed.

"It always has something to do with ultimate power, doesn't it?" He muttered.

"You are pathetic! We will have fun destroying you." Reverse Dipper announced. He hears flapping and looks at the horizon. Seeing Diana, he knew he had help. "We all will." He said as he turned back. Suddenly pain flooded through his face, knocking him out of the air. Diana had punched him. Anger filled him as he and Diana glowed a brilliant blue and rose into the air. He threw the winged person against a nearby tree. She crumpled into a heap, and didn't rise.

"You monster!" Mabel yelled. She started to throw ninja star after ninja star at reverse Mabel. Gideon threw the banjo at reverse Dipper to draw his attention to him instead of the Mabels. Mabel Gleeful just blocks the attacks with a faint blue shield, cackling wickedly. Then unexpectedly she fired the grappling hook at her. The sudden change of attack surprised the doppelganger as the hook landed in her stomach with a thud. She quickly regained her composure and a sapphire light surrounds Mabel. She is lifted up and held there.

* * *

Gideon deflects electric balls comming from reverse Dipper with the shovel, essentially distracting him from Dipper. He takes out the journal and starts flicking through the pages, trying to find something he could use to stop him. Dipper Gleeful, noticing this, pulls the book out of his hands with magic. He then lifts Gideon and Dipper and keeps them there.

* * *

Pacifica, hiding in the bushes, watches the whole thing go down. She needed to do something. They were her friends, but she didn't know what to do. She looked down, and saw her bombs. Pacifica grinned. She jumped out of the bushes and threw a glitter bomb each at Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. Suprised by the sudden attack, they released the other three. She ran to them.

"Told you so!" She cried, hugging them.

"Uh, Pacifica. Look." Gideon said. She turned to see the Gleeful twins holding hands and glowing a bright, brilliant sapphire as they rose once more into the air. Their eyes roll back in their heads and a huge circle formed above them. Dipper, correctly guessing that this is some kind of lazer to destroy them, fired a nyarf bullet at each of the twinstones. The speed of the bullet combined with the magnitude of the spell, caused the stones to shatter. The force of the now relseased spells magic sent the quartret flying.

They recovered quickly, only to find the Gleeful twins gone.

"Do you think they escaped?" Asked Pacifica. A voice came from behind them.

"Highly unlikely. Judging by the force of the spell, they would have been destroyed in the explosion." They turned to look at the voice, and saw Diana walking towards them.

"Wha-how...when-" Mabel stuttered.

"Healing magic, remember? Now, do you want a ride back to the Mystery Shack?" She asked.

"Yes, please." Answered Pacifica.

"Such polite manners. I can carry all of you at the same time. Also, Dipper, Mabel, I believe this is yours." She held something out in her hand. It was the Twinstone. Mabel grabbed it as Diana picked the others up. Once they were all in her hold she took off. As awkward as it was, it was the fastest way back.


	12. No Place Like Home

Twinstones

Chapter 12

It was night when they finally got back to the Reverse Mystery Shack. Diana landed and folded her wings before putting the four down. Mabel pulled the Twinstone out of her pocket as she and the others ran inside. Pacifica, noticing this, spoke.

"I guess this is it then." She said solemnly.

"Yeah. But we can always come back, right, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, Mabel. Ford might want to lock it up. We'll try though." He replied honestly. Mabel held out her hand and opened it. The Twinstone was inside.

"I'm not one for farewells, but goodbye, Gideon and Pacifica. We'll miss you. After all we've been through in the scant fourty-eight hours we've been here, leaving will be like loosing a sibling. Maybe not one we love dearly, but a sibling all the same." He looked at Mabel, then at the Twinstone she was holding, and took a deep breath. He touched the Twinstone and everything blazed white. They faded into nothingness like a pair of ghosts.

* * *

Ford paced the Mystery Shack gift shop floor. He was anxious for Dipper and Mabel. It had been two days since he had sent Mabel after her twin, and through both of them he had been nervously waiting for their return. Stan leaning against the vending machine, counting money. Wendy had her feet up on the counter, watching him pace. Soos was the only other one worried for the twins. He had been stress-eating for a while now.

"Relax, Ford." Stan remarked finally. "They've been through a lot together. Give them a chance, will you?"

"Yeah, dude. You gotta chill. They fought zombies, man. _Zombies_." Wendy reminded.

"I don't know, dudes. They've been gone for a pretty long time. Something must of happened to them." Soos crammed a chocolate bar into his mouth.

"Soos, you of all people should know that they can handle anything that comes their way. And stop that stress-eating. Is creeping me out." Ford sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It won't do them any good worrying about them. They'll be fine." At that moment, a bright light filled the room. Stan backed up and tripped, Wendy fell off her chair. When the light faded, Dipper and Mabel stood in the center of the room.

"Dudes!" Soos cried. He ran over to them and smothered them in a big hug.

"Soos, enough of that. Imagine what their parents would say if they found out they suffocated in a hug." Remarked Stan, getting up off the floor. Mabel and Dipper ran over to him for a hug, effectively tackling him back to the ground.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that." He said, chuckling. "Go get point-dexter." Immediately they griped Ford with all their strength. Mabel stepped back and held out the Twinstone.

"I don't think we should keep this." She remarked.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper hissed. Ford glanced around and beckoned.

"Come. Lets take this to the basement." He entered the passcode into the vending machine. The door swinged open and they descended into the basement. Stan called after them.

"I'll make stancakes for when you come back up!"

Once they reached the portal room, Ford turned back to them.

"Right. Now how's about you tell me what exactly happened in whatever dimension you were in." He said.

* * *

A short while later, and fourty-eight hours worth of story told, Ford lent back with a sigh.

"Well, what an adventure you two had. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to lock up the Twinstone." Mabel glanced from him to the stone she held in her hand, and back to Ford. She reluctantly handed it over. He took it, and walked over to the cabinet in which he kept the infinity-sided die. Ford unlocked a compartment and placed the Twinstone inside. Closing and locking the door, he glanced at the twins. He saw nervous glances, and bitten lips. Mabel rubbed her arm while Dipper played with a fraying end of his shirt. Ford sighed.

"What is it?" He inquired. It was Mabel who answered.

"Well, um, we kiiiiindda promised that we would visit the reverse Pacifica and Gideon. I don't really want to break that."

"It wasn't actually a promise." Dipper said hurriedly. "But we said we'll would try." Ford sighed again, and knelt down by them.

"Very well. If you promise to be back within a certain time limit, determined at the time, you ask me first, _and_ you tell me precisely what dimension you are planning to go to, I will let you use that stone. Is that okay?" Smiles grew over Dipper and Mabels faces.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" They cried together, rushing in for yet another hug. He chuckled.

"Your welcome. Now, I believe that there are some celebratory stancakes waiting for you upstairs." The twins released him and ran into the elevator, just waiting long enough to let Ford in. He chuckled to himself. The rest of the summer was going to be very interesting.

The End.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This is the end of Twinstones. I hope you loved this story, I know I have. Please tell me what you think. This is my very first fanfiction, and I would love to hear your thoughts. PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
